


Из дикого леса...

by fandom_Xenophilia, SlajaSajka



Series: FB 2015 [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlajaSajka/pseuds/SlajaSajka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of lvl 2 mini</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из дикого леса...

**Author's Note:**

> **Размер:** мини, 1316 слов  
>  **Фандом:** ориджинал  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** ОМП, ОМП (мальчик, НЁХ)  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** юмор  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** однажды в мирном городке Виллеби начинают исчезать велосипеды  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** альтернативная вселенная  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Из дикого леса..."

Рядом с городком Виллеби, почти на самой границе страны, рос лес. Хотя нет, не так. Именно лес был здесь с начала веков, а потом, когда-то давно, на его окраине появились первые домики, еще деревянные, позже – целые улицы, крошечная больница, таверна и полицейский участок. 

В Виллеби жили старатели, потому что неподалеку протекал Альмир, в водах которого имелось много золота и синих камней, шедших на украшения как небогатым горожанкам, так и высокородным аристократкам. 

Кроме того, в Виллеби почти всегда было мирно и тихо. Еще первый шериф на месте стрелял в драчунов, разбойников и прочую шушеру, а всяких насильников вешал прямо на ветках ближайшего к последнему дому дерева. Предварительно раздев и старательно избив.

Конечно же, он, шериф, долго не прожил, через пару лет пристрелили и его самого в темной подворотне. Только следующий был еще злее и стрелял еще быстрее. Ну и как-то так сложилось, что преступность в Виллеби сошла на нет. Даже детей не шлепали, разве что жен иногда поколачивали, но редко и всего один раз. 

Удивляло это многих, слухи ходили разные, аж из больших городов приезжали посмотреть: как это, место, в котором и двери-то на ночь не запирают, в таверне пьют громко, но без кулаков, а дети, даром что нешлепанные, все равно воспитанные, умытые и румяные. 

В общем, в Виллеби все было хорошо. И городок, и старатели успешно пережили три войны за независимость, толком не поняв, кто против кого воевал. А также засуху, полтора года беспрерывных торнадо, эпидемию чумы, зеленой кори, ветрянки и аллергии на солнце. Ну и еще кучу всякой мелочи вроде затяжных дождей и нашествия бурых медведей. 

Нет, конечно, и до Виллеби долетали отголоски того, что происходило в стране, электричество, например, провели, развесив темные толстые провода на широких деревянных столбах. Железную дорогу проложили, вокзал построили. Но долетали не значит задевали. 

Жизнь в Виллеби текла своим чередом, по накатанной за четыре века колее, в мире и спокойствии. Городок разрастался, но медленно. Население увеличилось с пятидесяти человек до пятисот, открылась еще одна таверна, и еще одна. Рядом с магазинчиком тетушки Мо появился магазинчик тетушки Бо, и тетушки друг с другом всю жизнь не разговаривали, хотя были родными сестрами. 

На Рождество на центральной площади ставили огромную елку и украшали ее общими усилиями. На день летного солнцестояния купались в реке, а семейство О’Гивли, единственные на всю округу фермеры, из года в год и из века в век созывало жителей на осенний сбор урожая и накрывало потом прямо в амбаре столы, огромные и ломившиеся от еды.

Здесь все знали друг друга, росли вместе, учились в школе и рыбачили на дальнем пирсе. 

Здесь не очень приветливо встречали гостей, но никто не уходил обиженным.

Здесь не воровали клубнику по чужим садам, потому что своей хватало.

Здесь гуляли в лесу, только не очень глубоко, потому что в паре километров от городка он становился дремучим и непроходимым. 

И поэтому все сильно удивились, когда в городе начали пропадать велосипеды. Вообще-то, их и было-то немного. Добытое вывозили на поезде, на реку старатели ходили пешком в любое время года, в магазинчик тоже, как и в школу или в таверну. Велосипеды имелись только у пастора Ги и у детей, да и то не у всех. Шесть штук на весь Виллеби, и потеря любого из них казалась катастрофой. 

Первый украли у пастора. Вечером стоял перед входной дверью, а утром его не обнаружилось. Пастор Ги подумал, что экономка уехала на нем в магазинчик тетушки Мо, но экономка вернулась пешком. 

Потом пастор подумал, что велосипед взяли дети и скоро вернут, но и к вечеру того на месте не оказалось. Тогда пастор пошел к шерифу, а с ним уже по домам горожан, разыскивать пропажу, а следом тянулись слухи, один страшнее другого.

– В городе завелся вор! – кричала миссис Уолш своему мужу, старенькому седому врачу. Мистер Уолш моргал на нее в ответ подслеповатыми глазами и качал головой.

– Наверняка убийца заметает следы, – шептала мисс Мартинес, юная и хорошенькая, своему другу Скотту. Скотт кивал и думал, что мисс Мартинес читает слишком много странных книг и говорит странные вещи, но ему это нравилось. 

– Дети шалят, – сурово отвечал шериф на все вопросы. – Найдем – накажем, не строго, потому что первый раз же, – и все снова станет хорошо. 

Наутро пропал второй велосипед.

Маленький Крис, сын бургомистра, выл во весь голос, разглядывая следы от шин на сырой земле. В городе начиналась паника.

К третьему утру, когда пропало сразу три велосипеда, паника доросла до небывалых пределов. Шериф сурово хмурился в стену, пастор Ги неистово молился в центре церкви, тетушка Бо пошла к тетушке Мо, распила с ней бутылочку вишневой наливки и сказала, что близится конец света. 

Миссис Уолш доказывала бургомистру, что в лесу прячутся разбойники, нацелившиеся на все велосипеды в городе, а маленький Себ, владелец последнего, затащил свой в отцовский сарай и старательно спрятал в дровах. Себ точно знал, что за его велосипедом придут, и был решительно настроен не сдаваться без боя. Драться до последней капли крови, как моряки против пиратов, но не отдать велосипед неизвестному наглому хаму.

В том, что воришки наглые, Себ не сомневался ни секунды. 

Он приволок в сарай свежий хлеб и сыр, большой электрический фонарь и воду. Подумал – и принес еще и одеяло, на тот случай, если ночью станет холодно. Отужинал с семьей, не слушая причитания мамы, улегся в постель, а когда взрослые отправились спать, вылез через окно и побежал в сарай.

Велосипед был там. Себ присел на шаткий стул, завернулся в одеяло и душераздирающе зевнул. Ночь только начиналась, никто не знал, когда приходят воришки, возможно, под утро, до первых петухов. Но Себ твердо намеревался прождать до рассвета.

Взошла луна, очень удачно полная, осветила все темные углы сарая, погладила Себа по голове тонким лучиком – и в этот момент на улице раздались тяжелые шаги.

Себ вскочил и с некоторым усилием поднял отцовский разводной ключ, насупился, глядя на дверь, и подумал, что надо было ведь ее закрыть, да теперь уже поздно.

Дверь отворилась с натужным протяжным скрипом – и на пороге возникла огромная косматая фигура, ушастая и такая страшная, что Себ тихо заскулил и покрепче перехватил ключ. Он все равно не мог отдать свой велосипед, даже если воришка выглядел так жутко.

Фигура шагнула внутрь, остановилась, огляделась и задумчиво фыркнула.

– Ты чего не спишь, ребенок? – спросила она, подошла еще ближе и уставилась на Себа красными глазами.

Себ пискнул в ответ. У фигуры имелись широкие лапы с загнутыми вниз черными когтями, короткие ноги, длинное большое тело и вытянутая морда с крошечным кожаным носом. В общем, она напоминала медведя. Лохматого, грязного, нечесаного медведя.

– Ты кто? – икнул Себ.

Фигура хмыкнула:

– Я Тварь. Из дремучего леса, дикая Тварь. Слышал про таких?

Себ помотал головой и на всякий случай отступил к дровам.

– А чего тебе здесь надо? Велосипеды же ты воруешь! Воровать – плохо, а я тебе свой не отдам.

Тварь посмотрела на него внимательно, плюхнулась на задницу и заплакала. Себ отступил еще дальше.

– Ты злой, нехороший мальчик, – выдавила Тварь сквозь всхлипы. – Тебе жалко велосипеда, на котором ты даже не каждый день ездишь. И который ты не моешь от грязи! А я, бедная Тварь, хожу пешком.

Тварь помолчала, вытерла морду лапами и шмыгнула носом.

– Ты когда-нибудь ходил по лесу пешком, злой мальчик? Там шишки. Везде шишки. Как осень начинается, они с деревьев сыплются, а знаешь, как больно на шишку наступить? Вот, смотри.

Тварь задрала нижнюю лапу и сунула ее Себу под нос. На лапе, прямо на чумазой центральной подушечке, обнаружились глубокие, плохо зажившие царапины.

– Это от шишек? – удивленно спросил Себ и потыкал в лапу пальцем. Тварь хихикнула.

– Щекотно. От шишек, от чего же еще. А на велосипеде можно ехать и лапы не портить, только ты, злой мальчишка, свой мне не отдашь. 

Тварь снова расплакалась, Себ посмотрел на нее и загрустил. Велосипеда ему было жалко до слез, все-таки последний, а новые пока привезут… Но Себу папа еще один купит, а Твари, наверное, и в самом деле больно.

Себ тяжело и горестно вздохнул, отложил ключ, выкопал велосипед и принес его Твари.

– Держи, – сказал он. – И лапы больше не рань. 

Тварь подскочила, радостно взвизгнула, подхватила велосипед и бросилась из сарая вон.

Даже спасибо не сказала. А что с нее взять, из дремучего леса же, дикая. На велосипеде ездить умеет – и то хорошо.


End file.
